Inalcançável
by Nostradamus da Modernidade
Summary: Querer mais e mais é o fardo que o ser humano carrega. Mas por que nós queremos até mesmo o que já temos? E se nós temos, só não vimos?


**Disclaimer:** nenhum dos personagens aqui citados me pertencem e isso não é novidade pra ninguem. Se eles fossem meus, eu já tinha arrebentado a cara da Sakura ao meio e o Sai dentro da bolsa e saído correndo com ele só pra mim.

* * *

**Inalcançável**

_Por Nostradamus da Modernidade_

**Aa, ore-tachi wa minna**

_Aa, mesmo que nossos_

**Me wo aketa mama**

_olhos estejam abertos_

**Sora wo tobu yume wo miterun da.**

_sonhamos estar voando sobre o céu._

Se temos olhos, queremos ver o céu.

Se vemos o céu, queremos tê-lo.

Se temos o céu, queremos suas estrelas.

Se temos as estrelas, queremos os planetas.

Se temos os planetas, queremos o universo todo.

Se algum de nós fosse capaz de ter o universo, certamente enlouqueceria, pois não teria mais o que querer. Querer é necessário. É preciso. E é doloroso.

O ser humano sempre quer o inalcançável, o inatingivel. Mesmo quando já tem tudo, ainda anseia por mais. Faz parte da natureza deturpada que carregamos em nossas sombras refletidas nos espelhos.

Não sou diferente. Sou uma pessoa como você, como aquela que se encontra na casa ao lado, ou no apartamento de cima. Somos todos pessoas interligadas, desde mim, até você e o jovem rapaz francês que nesse exato momento está fotografando a Torre Eifel. Tudo é uma grande Teoria do Caos.

Eu também desejava algo inalcançável. Durante anos, eu desejei alguém. Um carinho, um sorriso, um olhar que fosse direcionado a mim.

Eu ouvia sua voz a distância, mesmo que envolta nas vozes de uma multidão.

Você nunca reconhecia a minha, nem se eu estivesse na sua frente.

Eu sabia exatamente onde você estava a cada momento que passava, não importava onde fosse, eu sabia.

Você nunca soube meu paradeiro, mesmo que fosse ao seu lado.

Não posso somente dizer que você era o único a não conseguir ver certas coisas. Eu também tenho culpas. Aliás, muitas culpas. Talvez, eu seja a dona de todas as culpas que compartilhamos.

Sou culpada de nunca ter tido palavras para me expressar.

Sou culpada de nunca ter tido coragem de te olhar nos olhos.

Sou culpada de nunca ter tido forças para te abraçar.

Sou culpada de nunca ter tido determinação suficiente para não temer o que ouviria de ti.

Sou culpada de nunca ter te corrigido quando você me chamava de "amiga".

Nunca quis ser só sua amiga. Não sei se você nunca me viu simplesmente porque era a pessoa mais doce do mundo e também a mais desligada quanto ao coração. Não sei se você nunca me viu porque eu sempre sorria pra ti. Não sei se você nunca me viu porque eu sempre estava lá para te apoiar e te ajudar a levantar do chão.

No fundo, você também sempre esteve lá. Sempre esteve ao meu lado. Sempre me protegeu, me sorriu e me dizia para sorrir enquanto eu insistia em querer chorar. Mas nunca me viu como eu queria que tivesse me visto.

Sim, isso é tudo culpa minha. Não há mais o que dizer.

E então tudo se encaminhava para aquele final. Eu estava lá, sentada abraçada nas pernas dobradas, no chão da sacada de meu quarto mirando as estrelas. Não as anseio, como a maioria das pessoas deve. Não preciso de uma estrela. De que me adiantaria? Uma estrela em terra seria o mesmo que pegar a mais bela flor do mais belo campo e pôr dentro de um quarto de pedra fechado. Por mais bela que seja, ninguém a veria e a sua beleza se esvairia, assim como sua vida.

Senti algo cair em meu braço. Era uma gota.

- _Chuva?_ – murmurei.

Se aquilo fosse chuva, eu teria gostado. Teria me sentido alentada. Seria como se as estrelas que eu estava olhando tanto tivessem se compadecido. Mas não era chuva.

Vi mais uma gota cair sobre meu braço, mas dessa vez eu tinha sentido ela escorrer por minha face esquerda. Passei uma mão pelos olhos. Sim, eu chorava. Água caía de meus olhos. Olhos sem cor como a água que escorria deles. Bobagem a minha. Como era possível chorar sem sentir? Bom, de algum modo, eu conseguira.

Foi quando ouvi os passos de alguém atrás de mim. Alguém estava parado na porta da sacada e eu sabia que estava me olhando. Mas eu não me virei. Que me olhasse de costas, onde via apenas que eu estava virada para a noite azulada e não me que chorava.

_- Hinata-sama?_

A única voz que eu não me importava de ouvir naquele momento me chamou. A voz que todos achavam fria e forte. Eu achava-a mais do que isso. Já naquele tempo eu achava mais, só ainda não tinha percebido o que eu achava.

_- Você está bem?_ – ele me perguntou. Senti que ele não saíra de onde estava, mas tinha levantado um dos pés levemente, no entanto, parara, indeciso entre ir ou não.

Me virei para ele e sorri, tentando fazer ele não ver meu real estado.

- _Sim_. – respondi.

Ele me olhava. Os olhos dele eram iguais aos meus. A diferença era que, para mim, os meus eram sem cor, sem graça. Os do Neji, no entanto, eram diferentes. Para mim, eram perolados e, tal qual uma pérola de verdade, eram raros, bonitos e elegantes.

Ele andou até mim e sentou-se ao meu lado. Senti que estava vermelha dos pés a cabeça. Ele não me olhava, mas sim para as estrelas. Estaria questionando-as sobre mim? Talvez, afinal, nas últimas duas horas elas tinham sido minhas únicas testemunhas.

Neji virou-se para mim e perguntou.

_- Se está tudo bem, então por que está chorando?_

Estremeci mais ainda e sei que corei mais que uma pimenta. Como eu fui burra de pensar que não verias minhas lagrimas estando tão perto. É obvio que ele as veria. Quem não enxergaria lagrimas num rosto triste? Bem, eu poderia chutar um nome que começa com N, mas ele não enxergava por ser desligado mesmo.

_- Não é nada._ – disse, virando o rosto para o outro lado. Não queria que ele me visse chorando. Nunca gostei que os outros me vissem assim, pois sei que os deixaria preocupados. E eu não gosto de deixar ninguem preocupado comigo.

Bela mentira. E eu ainda esperava que acreditasse. Na verdade, eu sabia que ele não ia acreditar e, no fundo, não queria que ele acreditasse. Queria que alguém pudesse ver minha dor naquele momento e me ajudasse. Que alguém me puxasse daquele abismo. Mas não sabia como pedir. Então, apostava nos outros, aguardando. E não queria que ele me visse chorando, pois sabia que isso o deixaria preocupado. E eu não gosto de deixar ninguem preocupado comigo.

Eu estava certa. Ele não acreditou.

Neji pôs a mão fria em meu rosto e me fez virar-me para olhá-lo. Eu estava corada, tremendo. De tão perto, pude ver que os olhos dele eram realmente iguais aos meus. Gostei de ver que alguma coisa em alguém era igual a mim.

_- Você está chorando por causa dele, não é? _– perguntou-me. Seu tom de voz era de tristeza, mas deu para ver no fundo, bem no fundo, uma pontinha de raiva. De mim por estar chorando pelo Naruto? Ou do Naruto por ter me feito chorar?

-_ Ne-Neji-nii-san..._ – gaguejei fracamente.

Bem na hora que eu ia responder, meu coração se apertou. Se apertou tanto que pensei que ia perde-lo dentro de mim. Fiquei apenas olhando o fundo dos olhos dele. Olhos iguais aos meus. Olhos que me transmitiam carinho. Meu coração se apertou mais e uma lagrima escorreu pelo canto de meu olho esquerdo, deslizando pela minha face até chegar aos dedos do Neji. O toque dele em meu rosto ficou mais forte e eu estremeci mais ainda. Ele também parecia um pouco rosado, mas naquela hora eu não vi direito.

-_ Não quero te ver chorando mais._ – disse ele, gentilmente passando os dedos por baixo de meus olhos e enxugando minhas lagrimas. Não me mexi, apenas olhava para ele. Neji parecia apreensivo, como se não tivesse certeza do que fazia.

Neji aproximou seu rosto do meu, fazendo com que eu sentir a respiração tensa dele vir de encontro meu rosto. Ele parou de enxugar minhas lagrimas, afinal eu já não chorava mais. Não queria chorar. Senti que a mão dele em meu rosto tremia levemente e me surpreendi. Neji sempre fora extremamente controlado, nunca se exaltava ou mostrava sentimentos abertamente com facilidade.

Ele aproximou mais o rosto de mim e, me fazendo corar tanto que pensei que fosse explodir, beijou minha face direita suavemente. Neji afastou o rosto de mim e me olhou nos olhos. Eu estava com os meus arregalados, surpresa demais para falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Mas ele podia. Olhando o fundo de meus olhos, ele pediu, carinhosamente.

_- Não chore mais, tá?_

Dizendo isso, ele se levantou. Não fiz nada, apenas vi-o se levantando e dando as costas para mim e se preparar para ir embora. Mas eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Não queria ficar sozinha com aquela dor forte dentro de mim. E eu sabia que com ele perto, a dor ia embora. E ficava aquela sensação boa dentro de meu peito.

Meio que em desespero, agarrei a barra da calça do Neji, fazendo-o olhar para mim. Baixei meus olhos por um instante, vacilante. Mas tomei toda a coragem que tinha em mim naquele momento e encarei seus olhos e pedi.

- _Neji-nii-san... fi-fica comigo... por fa-favor._

Ele ficou um tempo só me olhando, sem dizer nada. Por fim, sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno, miúdo, sumido e ao mesmo tempo, o sorriso mais acolhedor que eu jamais tinha visto. Neji sentou-se de novo no chão ao meu lado, mas dessa vez, de repente e de surpresa, ele passou as mãos por meus ombros e me abraçou, me aconchegando no quentinho de seu peito.

Tecnicamente, eu deveria ter ficado mais vermelha do que nunca com aquele abraço e tensa. Mas não. Aquele abraço me fez sentir bem de novo. Neji apoiou seu queixo em minha cabeça e eu segurei seus braços com minhas mãos. Ficamos ali por horas a fio. Sem nos mexer. Sem falar nada. Fiquei sentindo a respiração dele em minha cabeça e seu abraço protetor me aquecendo naquela noite em que eu me sentia a pessoa mais desamparada do mundo.

As estrelas continuaram a me fitar por toda a noite. A lua veio acompanhar as amigas e eu podia jurar que ouvia a conversa delas. Elas riam, dizendo que eu não tinha olhos brancos e sem vida. Meus olhos eram cor-de-lua-cheia. Sorri com a resposta das estrelas para mim.

Sempre queremos mais. Essa é a natureza humana. Querer sempre mais e mais. Faz parte do que nós somos. Do que sempre fomos e do que sempre seremos.

Nesse dia foi que eu notei que eu realmente queria algo que eu já tinha. Eu chorei demais por alguém que não me queria como eu o queria e, de tanto chorar, meus olhos ficaram embaçados demais para poder ver quem eu já tinha ao meu lado. Fui tola em vários momentos. Mas eu consegui ver a tempo isso e juntar os caquinhos de meu coração. Novo em folha ele não ia ficar. Mas, como Ino me disse mais tarde em outro dia, quando o coração se machuca, é só a gente fazer o mesmo que fazemos quando ralamos o joelho depois de cair no chão: temos que botar um curativo.

Hoje eu estou mais feliz ainda. Meu coração não precisa mais de curativo nenhum e, por mais incrível que pareça, ele se encontra inteiro, bonito e feliz, batendo dentro de meu peito ao som da musica que sinto retumbar dentro de mim toda vez que ele me abraça. E quer saber da melhor coisa?

Neji e eu ainda estamos juntos. E, por causa disso, vou ser a exceção à regra da natureza humana. Afinal, eu já tenho aquilo que eu sempre quis mais do que tudo. Um amor pra mim.

O que mais eu posso querer?

**Inalcaçável - FIM**

Fala aí, povo! \o/

Antes de mais nada, vamos dar nome aos bois. O poeminha do começo é do autor de Bleach, Tite Kubo. É o poema que abre o mangá 09: "Fourteen Days for Conspiracy".

Primeira one-shot minha que vai parar no FanFiction! Já fiz umas outras quantas, mas todas com personagens meus. Chamo elas de "One-shot testes".

Criei essa aí em um fim de tarde do feriado da última segunda-feira. Sim, aqui onde eu moro foi feriado de Nossa Senhora dos Navegantes dia 2 de fevereiro. Se depois dessa alguem ainda não souber onde eu moro, é de tomar uns tapas, né?

Bom, não tenho muito o que falar. Queria que me deixassem reviews POR FAVOOOOR! Se gostaram, se odiaram, se acharam melosa, fraca demais, mal-feita. Me xinguem, me amem, me odeiem, mas me deixem ciente disso tudo!

Obrigada a todos que se prestaram a ler! Agradeço do coração.

Ah! E quanto a **"Paradise is Nowhere"**, eu ando sem a miníma inspiração... T.T MAS! NADA TEMÃO! Eu vou dar um jeito de postar o capítulo 3, custe o que custar! \o9

Até a próxima, pessoal! Abração pra todos e se cuidem pelas esquinas!

**Nostradamus da Modernidade diz:** há pessoas que dizem que um silêncio vale mais do que mil palavras. Pode até ser verdade, mas há momentos em que as palavras são indispenssáveis para que nós possamos dizer "Eu te amo" antes que seja tarde demais.

* * *


End file.
